<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Butler x OC by anonymous_chan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582236">Black Butler x OC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_chan23/pseuds/anonymous_chan23'>anonymous_chan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_chan23/pseuds/anonymous_chan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Montgomery AKA Artemis is a girl of 15 years of age.  Found in an alleyway, defenseless in the arms of a cruel and vile drunk. This would not end well. So Ciel Phantomhive and his loyal Butler Sebastian save her.  Her past isn't hard to figure out, Ciel knew that the minute he saw her.  But he also felt something else, a flutter in his stomach, his heart skipped a beat.  He was determined to make her his, little did he know he'd have quite the competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black butler/ OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lady in Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Slut!" "Whore!" "Bitch!" "I wish you were never born!"  All these things rang in my mind.  At the moment, sleeping in an alleyway was not doing me any good.  It was raining very badly, the only shelter I have is a small wooden crate.  My black cloak was halfway soaked in the unforgiving rain, but it provided some warmth.  Either way I was bound to get hypothermia.  My name is Alice Montgomery, however I go by, and ONLY go by, Artemis.  See, my parents are a rather rich family.  So why am I out here in the rain all alone and sleeping in a dark, dirty alleyway?  Two words. I ran.  Ran from what is what makes this fairly difficult, considering parents should be half scared half to death if their child goes missing for as long as I have.   But I'd be lying if I said they even cared whether I was missing or not.  I was adopted at 2 weeks old by the Montgomery family 15 years ago. My real parents are unknown, maybe dead.  Your guess is as good as mine. The only reason they adopted me is because they needed a slave of sorts.  Plus it would be good for their oh-so good reputation if they "saved" an abandoned American child from a run down orphanage.<br/>
They barely paid me any attention to me as a baby.  The maid, Lisa, basically took care of me.  My parents didn't much care for me.  In fact, they abused me.  See, for a young girl in the 18th century, women are expected to be obedient.  They are to cook and clean, raise the children, and get housework done.  All while looking beautiful and radiant.  My big sister is fairly good at remaining obedient and beautiful, cleaning and cooking is the servant's jobs, yet I'm still forced to do most of it, so she doesn't have to worry about that.  However I was born with a very sharp mind.  I have an IQ of 189.  Sort of a "genius".  My parents are not very happy with that.  They said I'm no more important than a rat.  They think my IQ makes THEM look bad.  My only duty is to "look presentable and stay out of the way" according to them.  But over the years I've gotten many letters and offers to schools across the world.<br/>
When I first got one I'd thought they'd be proud of me.  Women don't go to school here in London, some are lucky to tutored, but there are schools out there willing to teach the brightest of minds, whether you're a woman or not.  I was so excited, I was unable to contain my excitement.  But they didn't congratulate me.  Instead, "Is this a joke!? You think you're special!? How dare you think you're so much better than us!"  They punished me by beating me until I literally went half-blind.  I screamed and begged for them to stop but I knew they wouldn't.  After constant beatings, I knew better than to beg.  When finished, their laughter had died down, they ordered me to clean it up in front of the horrified servants.  I've never felt so much pain.  The last straw had to be when they invited my uncle over to stay for the week.  His wife had passed a few months ago and I suppose he was lonely.  During the duration of his visit, I always felt his eyes on me.  You know that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you?  I felt that the whole week.  On his final night he had snuck into room as I had just fallen asleep.  I remember awakening bluntly to find him on top of me, buckle undone, a very unnerving look on his face.<br/>
I think anybody can guess what happened next.  Thankfully however he never finished the job, Lisa heard my muffled screams and rushed in.  I've never seen her so angry.  She practically almost killed him that night.  My parents fired her after that.  I miss her so much.  She was the only one that cared about me.  She was more of a mother to me than my actual mother.  She knew they had been abusing me and attempted to try to take me with her.  My father shot her.  She is dead now, and it's all my fault.  A tears rolled down my cheek.  "What do we have here eh?"  My head snapped up to the sound of the voice.  Again, y parents half blinded me, but by the small things I could make out I figured he was a grown man at about late forties, baggy clothing, a cigarette, and an inhuman smell so bad I think London would stop making liquor for years if they smelt it on a man such as this.  Nevertheless, all I said was,"Uh . . .can I help you?"  My voice was a monotone, I don't show my emotions.  I no longer have need for them.  You could say I'm emotionless, but not spineless.<br/>
He laughed a sort of evil sounding laugh and replied, "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone hmm?" He bent down to my level and put a dirty hand on my shoulder.  I didn't like this one bit and you better believe I was going to put a stop to it.  I threw his hand off my shoulder and said sternly, "I don't see why that is any of your business."  He smirked and laughed again.  He grabbed my writs and pins me to the hard ground, his legs holding mine in place so I can't escape.  "Oi!? What do you think you're-!?"<br/>
"Hush now and be a good girl.  I think you know what I want from you, I've been watching you for the past 3 nights, always teasing me in that cloak.  What's the matter?  Can't show me what I want?"  I was horrified.  My uncle's vile intentions were evident in this man's eyes.  I had to be strong though.  "Get off of me!" I yelled, only for him to cut me off by ripping the cloak off.  My long black hair was now sprawled all around me.  He chuckled, "Bruises, you're a bad girl eh?"  He pulled out a knife and starting playfully tracing my skin with it before he ripped off the rag I was wearing.  I wasn't wearing a corset, vulnerable in my underwear . . .This wasn't good.  The man licked his lips.  "My my you're a pretty one," he said, cutting my skin with the knife.  I winced at the blood starting to slowly pool onto the ground underneath me.  I was about to give up.  I am no match for this guy.  "Scream if you want.  No one will save you little whore."  I almost laughed at his words.<br/>
"I am very much aware of that.  I'm not afraid of you asshole," my voice was confident enough to make him so angry that he slapped me across the face.  He lunged for my underwear, accepting now I would lose my remaining innocence for good, until something unexplainable happened.  He was thrown off me and being held against the wall by a dark figure in less than three seconds.  A boy's voice sounded, "Now now is that any way to treat a lady?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boy and His Butler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally going to be an xReader.  Alice is just a name I've given the character, it just made sense.  You may change it to anything you want but the nickname "Artemis" is part of the story.  Enjoy the rest of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My supposed saviors seemed to be a very tall, inhumanly handsome to say the least, man in all black, crimson eyes, pitch black hair, and very pale skin and a boy with beautiful sapphire eyes, well one eye for his right eye was covered by an eyepatch, blackish-navy blue hair and wearing a nobleman's attire.  The boy looked to be about the same age as me, maybe a bit older.  He smirked at the man being held against the wall.  The man struggled against against the other man's grip, sending profanities towards them both.  The boy sighed in annoyance, "Sebastian please dispose of this leech immediately.  And do hurry, I'm quite tired."  This "Sebastian" smirked, and I was quick to notice his eyes suddenly glow pinkish before returning to normal instantly, "Yes my lord."  His voice was like honey.<br/>
I shut my eyes as the sound of the man's screams were silenced by the crack of his now broken neck.  Sebastian let the man's limp and lifeless body fall to the ground.  When I finally opened my eyes, I looked up to see the boy's hand outstretched towards me.  I wanted to grasp it, but I was unable to move, as if in a shocked daze.  They just killed that man!  What would happen if I took that hand?  Would they do the same to me?  Hurt me?  Kill me?  "Come now I haven't all night," he growled.  His tone of voice made me uneasy, so I hesitantly took his hand and he helped me up.  Once I was standing I noticed he seemed to be blushing quite furiously.  I followed his line of sight and and realized why.  I was only in my underwear.  I quickly grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around me.  Good thing they didn't notice the injuries.  That would've been hard to explain, and the rain washing the makeup I keep on me isn't helping matters.<br/>
I quickly fastened the hood in place and just stood there, embarrassed and rather angry.  I felt something on my shoulders and turned my head to see Sebastian giving me his coat.  "Oh . . .thanks," I said quietly.  He just smiled, "no young woman should be freezing out in the rain like this.  You are soaking wet my lady."  The boy sighed and asked, "why is a young woman like you out here all alone in the rain anyway?"  I didn't exactly know how to answer that particular question.  I'd just met the two of them.  Despite saving me, could I really trust them?  I thought not.  So I just looked at him and said, "Thank you for saving me but that is none of your concern.  I don't think you should worry about the wellbeing of a filthy girl."  His sneer fell and his face slightly softened.  "Sebastian get the carriage.  This girl will be staying with us for some time," he said.  Sebastian bowed politely and swiftly walked out of the alley.<br/>
I frowned.  These two seem to be rather kind and generous but I know they want something from me.  What it is I'm sure I'll find out in due time.  Sebastian returned very quickly, "the carriage is ready and waiting young master."  The boy nodded and said, "lets go then."  I had a feeling this young man wasn't one to be messed with, so I followed them out of the alleyway, across a street to a carriage being pulled by two magnificent white stallions.  Sebastian opened the door for us, "please enter my lady, have a seat."  I did as asked and sat in the corner of the carriage, facing the window, the boy sitting across from me.  Sebastian winked and closed the door, the carriage began to move seconds later.  He began to speak,"my name is Ciel Phantomhive.  Head of the Funtom Company.  What is your name my lady?"  I owed him this much, so I answered,"my name is Artemis.  My real name is Alice Montgomery, but please use Artemis."<br/>
"Artemis? Isn't that the name of a-" "Greek goddess? Yes.  I'm called that because I'm a master at archery according to some.  I can't say I'm not bad, I am rather good at it."  "Ah I see.  Why not you're normal name though?"  "I'd rather not say at the moment."  This seemed to surprise him a bit but he said, "as you wish, but it's a beautiful name.  It suits you."  I couldn't help but blush, good thing the cloak hides it.  The ride to the Phantomhive manor was a bit awkward, just staring blank-faced out the window.  It seemed to last for hours.  I could feel Ciel's eyes on me.  A stare I know wouldn't leave anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His New Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the manor came into view Ciel said, "I'll bet you know you won't just be a guest. You won't be staying there for free. You will be working as my new maid." The darkness hid the smirk on my face. It's a give an take world. That's how it worked in the world, and the Phantomhive manor was no exception. I owed him my life, so I agreed with a small, "yes." "You will be working alongside 5 people. Sebastian, as you know, is my butler. Bardroy the chef, Mey-rin the maid, Finnian the gardener, and Tanaka. You have a room ready as well, so don't worry about that." He went on saying I can only refer to him as "young lord" or "young master" but I can't say I was listening much. Thoughts of my horrible family flooded my mind. Were they looking for me? Did they know I was gone? Did they even care? I don't think so. Nevertheless, I still loved them. They're my family, and I'm sure there was a time they loved me too, maybe even deep down they still do. But maybe I shouldn't forgive them. If fact. maybe I should hate them. </p><p>But I just can't bring myself to. I just can't because if I do . . . I'd have no one. The carriage came to a halt. Sebastian opened the door and announced the obvious, "we are here my young lord." He helped Ciel out and then held his hand out to me. <em>Okay I guess we're doing this</em>, I thought.  I ignored his hand and just stepped out, making sure the hood of my cloak was secure over my head.  The manor was huge.  Upon entrance I was toppled on my a woman with red-purple hair and a maid's uniform.  This must be Mey-rin.  She stood up quickly and helped me up, "I'm so sorry miss, yes I am!"  Her voice was squeaky and high pitched, wearing cracked rounded glasses.  I fixed my cloak.  "Worry not, I'm alright," I assured her.  she smile nervously.  Suddenly a door burst open, smoke escaping from it. </p><p> Two young men came running out.  What were they doing and why was there smoke? One man was wearing a chef's uniform, dirty blonde hair, and carrying a flamethrower.  The other was much younger than him, his hair a bit darker, he had pink clothespins in his hair as well, a straw hat wrapped around his neck.  I then noticed a much smaller man, very old, drinking hot water.  These 3 must be Bardroy, Finnian, and Tanaka.  Once seeing me, Bardroy and Finnian blushed.  "Sorry miss, didn't mean to startle you.  I'm Bard, this here is Finnian and Tanaka," Bardroy said.  "Please call me Finny!" Finnian said, with probably the most adorable smile on a 16 year old boy I've ever seen.  "Ho ho ho," Tanaka chuckles, sipping his hot water.  I bowed, "I am Alice.  It's a pleasure to meet you all.  I look forward to working with you."  "What are you idiots doing?" Ciel said, clearly annoyed.  "W-well young master I was putting the dishes away, Finny was watering the plant in the kitchen, and Bard was cooking.  Until I slipped and the cabinet fell again, Bard blew up the kitchen, and Finny was using weed killer instead of water.  W-we'll clean all this up straight away, yes we will!" Mey-rin said.  </p><p>Ciel sighed.  Sebastian chuckled, "Worry not my lord, I'll have everything fixed by tomorrow."  That wasn't possible.  It'd take months to clean a mess like that.  Unless- "Ugh, Mey-rin run a bath for Lady Alice, and if you'd be so kind as to loan her a nightgown and some undergarments as well.  I'll be in my study," Ciel said, beginning to walk away.  "Wait," I called to him.  He turned around.  "Thank you Ciel- uh I mean young master.  I do not deserve such kindness," I said, trying to make my voice contain a bit more emotion to show I meant my thank you.  Unfortunately I couldn't, so I attempted to smile.  I bet it looked more like a grimace.  He seemed to understand what I was trying to do nonetheless and gave me a nod.  He continued to his study.  "Come with me miss," Mey-rin said, and led me up the stairs and through a few halls.  We stopped at a door and Mey-rin opened it.  The room was huge, decorated with nothing but black and white, a very comfortable looking bed sat in the corner of the room with a window right next to it.  A wooden dresser was next to the bed as well, and a closet was located on the wall to the left, empty, and a bathroom was included as well.  I was in awe, I've never seen such a beautiful room.  "Okay, I'll be back with some of my old clothing and I'll ready your bath.  I hope you enjoy it here," Mey-rin said, a smile on her face.  </p><p>After she left I gently closed the door and removed my cloak gently and stared down at my body.  It was mostly wrapped in bandages.  Put there to make sure my injuries don't get infected, concealed by long sleeved dresses and dark tights.  The man Ciel and Sebastian had saved me from destroyed the rags my old dress used to be and the tights I was wearing.  I was relived knowing my cloak wasn't destroyed, so neither of them noticed the bandages.  However, my face was pretty banged up.  Cuts, bruises, and old blood covered it, which is what made the hood on my cloak useful for it casts a shadow on my face.  I set my cloak down and went into the bathroom, not knowing I had left the door open for I was in awe yet again at the beautiful bathroom.  "God, this place is amazing," I whispered to myself.  I sat on the toilet and quickly but gently started to remove the bandages.  I gasped slightly in pain whenever the bandages tore at my scars and cuts, but I managed to remove them in less than 10 minutes.  I threw them away and quickly put my cloak back on.  The door to the room opened and Mey-rin walked in with some clothing and a glass of water,"okay, I'm back.  I've brought your some clothes and a bit of wa-" She dropped the items, the glass breaking on impact.  She gasped and rushed over.  </p><p>I then realized why.  My cloak wasn't closed all the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Fragile Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My injuries were evident in the lighting.  I tried desperately to fix my cloak but Mey-rin ripped it off me and away from my reach.  My body was now very much exposed.  "Mey-rin please-!" I started but she screamed, "what happened to you!?"  "Mey-rin shhh!" I held my finger to my lips to hush her but it was to late.  Ciel and Sebastian, as well as all the servants, were at the door.  I covered my chest in panic, my black hair covering my face for me.  The look of horror on their faces was enough to break my heart.  Tanaka was fully grown, a look of worry on his face.  Finny and Bard look horrified and angry.  But the look Ciel and Sebastian had.  It was heart wrenching.  I grabbed my cloak from Mey-rin and covered myself again. </p><p>"Sebastian how could you not have seen this?!" Ciel said angrily.  "With all due respect young master, the lady seemed keen on keeping herself covered.  Not to mention it was extremely dark!" Sebastian countered.  "Good God," Bard and Finny said in unison.  Ciel looked to be almost in tears.  This surprised me.  "How the hell did all this happen?!" Ciel gripped my shoulders.  A part of me wanted to hug him, to cry into his chest.  However, I just met these two.  I can't just show my weakness that quickly.  I obviously couldn't.  So I just frowned and said calmly, "let me go please.  You are hurting my shoulders."  Ciel growled, "tell me what happened to you!"  </p><p>I felt a tear slide down my cheek.  I was crying without my knowledge.  He wiped the tear away with his thumb.  His touch was so warm, comforting.  I didn't expect that from someone like him.  Sebastian glared at Ciel's act of comfort, but he remained silent.  I moved Ciel's hand away from my face and pulled away from him.  He sighed, "leave you four.  Sebastian, prepare Alice a bath."  The four servants gave me a sad look and did as they were told.  "You don't have to worry about me my young lord," I said.  Once again he growled out, "what happened to you!?"  "I don't see why you should care my lord," I said simply.  He was about to retort when Sebastian interrupted, "the bath is ready."  </p><p>Ciel nodded.  "Take care of her wounds after bathing her," he said.  I protested, "I am perfectly capable of-" "That's an order."  With that, he left the room swiftly.  Sebastian sighed, "remove your cloak please."  Arguing wouldn't get me anywhere, I knew that from the start.  So I did as I was told, again covering my chest with my hands.  "Allow me to remove your underwear.  I assure you this is strictly professional."  I slowly walked over to Sebastian's kneeling figure and stood in front of him.  He brought his fingers to my underwear and gently and slowly pulled them down, careful not to touch any of my cuts.  His fingertips were cold, sending shivers up my spine.  I could feel myself slightly blushing, and by the looks of it, so was he.  </p><p>"Okay, you may get into the tub.  I've taken it upon myself to provide bubbles for you," he said, setting my underwear in a basket.  I nodded and got into the bath.  It felt like heaven, the water was heated just right, a sweet smelling fragrance danced around it.  I covered myself with the bubbles and just sat in the tub, enjoying its warmth.  I stared blankly at my submerged feet.  I felt Sebastian rub shampoo in my hair, the silence taking over.  "Please put your head back a bit," he said.  I did.  I felt the water pour down my head, staring at the ceiling in a silence that hung so heavily in the air you could cut it with a knife.  </p><p>He then put conditioner in my hair, rubbing it in thoroughly.  My hair was particularly very long, it reached my lower back (if your hair is short then just ignore this sentence).  It sort of felt nice.  His fingers were gentle on my scalp.  He then grabbed a small sponge and put some sweet smelling soup on it. He began to scrub my shoulders, neck, and back with it.  I winced in pain when the sponge accidentally reopened a wound.  "My apologies.  Here, you might want to do the rest," he chuckled, giving me the sponge.  "Call me when you finish so I may rinse out the conditioner."  I nodded, not looking at him.  He gave a sad look and left.  I proceeded to scrub my legs, arms, body, making sure everything was thoroughly cleaned.  I then sat back down in the tub and covered myself with the bubbles again.</p><p>I put the sponge down and called for Sebastian.  He came in rather quickly and finished cleaning my hair.  Once finished, he said, "there are towels on the sink for you.  I also brought you some fresh new undergarments and a nightgown."  "Thank you," I said.  He smiled, "you're very welcome.  Come out when you are ready and I'll brush that beautiful hair of yours."  He got up and walked out, leaving me alone.  I got out of the tub and drained in.  Then I wrapped my hair in a towel and dried my body with another.  Once dry, I put on the undergarments, which surprisingly fit and put on the white nightgown.  </p><p>The put the towel in a basket meant for dirty laundry and quickly dried my hair a bit with the other towel, throwing it in the basket when finished.  I walked into the room, turning the light off in the bathroom on my way out, and sighed.  I spotted a first aid and a jar of gauze sitting on the bed.  "Please, sit on the bed.  I must care for those injuries," Sebastian said smiling.  This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Losing My Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat of the very comfortable bed.  The mattress and blankets were very soft, I felt as if I could sink right into them.  Sebastian set a brush down on the night stand and opened the first aid kit.  He took out a roll of bandages and opened the gauze, "forgive me if I give you any discomfort."  He took my left foot in his hand and gently started to apply the gauze on my leg, wrapping it slowly as to not cause any pain.  He put some disinfectant liquid on my right leg and bandaged it up.  My legs didn't need much disinfectant but the rest of me sure did.  "Please lift the nightgown dear," he said politely, a smile of reassurance on his face.  I trusted this man enough to know he wouldn't go anything he'd regret and knew he only wanted to help so lifted up the nightgown.  Sebastian's eyes slightly widened at the sight of a large gash in my side, from my lower stomach to the top of my rib-cage.  "Oh dear me," he said is a hushed voice, he gently started apply disinfectant on my body, taking notice of my winces at the agonizing stinging it gave me,"my apologies dear girl, try not to move."  He wrapped my torso in gauze and gestured that I could put the dress down now.</p><p>I put it down quickly, blushing a little as he rubbed the disinfectant on my arms and wrapped them up.  When he had finished he put the disinfectant and bandages back into the first aid kit and put it away saying, "all done."  I nodded and stood up.  He watched curiously as I walked over to the huge window and stared at the night sky, the stars and the moon shining brightly in the sea of endless darkness.  I just stand there, not moving, just watching the sky.  "It's beautiful is it not?" Sebastian said behind me.  He started to gently brush my hair.  "Indeed," I answered quietly.  "But . . ." he whispers into my ear, "not as beautiful as you."  I almost gasped.  My cheeks were so red it would have made tomatoes jealous.  "You are absolutely adorable when you blush my dear," he chuckled.</p><p>"Flirting are we?" I said blankly.  "It's just a mere compliment," he leaned closer, cheek almost against mine and whispered, "Unless . . .you want more."  I pushes him harshly away from me.  I gasped, "I-I'm so sorry!"  My voice was frantic, Sebastian regained his composure.  I expected him to yell at me, hit me, punish me.  But he didn't, instead he wrapped his arms around me.  I was beyond confused.  He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "what happened to you?" in the most loving and gentle voice I've ever heard.  I wanted to tell him everything, but I just can't.  "I can't tell you . . ." I said in a small voice.  He looked at me pleadingly.  My heart melted.  He put his hand lovingly on my cheek.  My breath hitched.  "Please," he begged.  "W-well I-" "What the bloody hell is going on here!?"  We both whipped our heads around to see a fuming Ciel at the door.  </p><p>"Young master I have finished caring for Lady Alice's wounds," Sebastian said in a normal voice, standing and bowing.  "Clearly," Ciel said sarcastically.  "Leave Sebastian."  "Yes, my lord," Sebastian kissed my hand and left the room.  I looked at Ciel.  He was pissed.  "Young master I-" I started but Ciel yelled, "shut up!"  I looked at the floor.  "I order you to tell me what's going on!" he demanded.  "I'm sorry I can't!" I said, eyes never leaving the floor.  He then slapped me.  Hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Want to Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you no shame whatsoever!?” he yelled.  I was in a daze of sorts, too afraid to speak.  “My parents died in this very mansion! I lost everything! Stupid girl, I make the orders around here and you dare disobey me?!” He raised his hand to hit me again.  I looked at his hand and then his face, he looked hurt.  Very hurt.  I sighed and said, “you really want to know?”  “Yes!” he yelled.  “Fine.  My parents hated and abused me.  That’s all they did.  That’s the difference between you and I my lord.  Your parents loved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taken aback, I could tell.  “Why didn’t you fight back?” Sebastian had walked back into the room, anger evident on his face.  “Pardon?” I said.  “Sebastian-!” Ciel Started but I cut him off, “Let him finish.”  “Why didn’t you scream or yell when that man was attacking you in the alley?” Sebastian asked.  “Sebastian-?!” “There was no need to,” I cut Ciel off again.  Both of them looked at me in surprise and said “what?”  “I said there was no need to,” I said simply.  “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Ciel asked angrily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed,”honestly, why fight a battle you know you can’t win?  It’s a waste of time.”  “Wait, Lady Alice are you saying this-” “Happened before? Many times.  My uncle.” Their faces both took on a look of shock and then rage.  Ciel yelled, “Sebastian, find them! No mercy!”  “No!” I grasped his shoulders and looked him dead in his eye.  “Don’t. Please.”  My voice was level but almost frantic.  Ciel sighed and crossed his arms, sorrow on his face, “she’s right.  Let them suffer with their decisions.  And rot like the scum they are. I’ll make sure of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good my lord,” Sebastian smirked.  I let out a breath of relief, “thank you.”  Ciel turned to me and kissed my hand, “please forgive me for striking you.  I won’t forgive myself-” “Hey it’s alright . . . you were upset.  I understand,” I reassured him.  Sebastian’s face contorted in anger again but he regained his composure and said, “young master, I believe you should retire to bed now.  It is rather late, and we need to go into town tomorrow to get proper clothing for Lady Alice.”  “You really don’t have to-” I started.  “”But I want to,” Ciel said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you young lord.” I said.  “It is my pleasure, besides I don’t believe Mey-rin's clothes are very comfortable,” he replied.  I let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                     *Ciel POV*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh.  It’s like music to my ears, it’s so beautiful.  What am I thinking?!</span>
</p><p>                                         </p><p>  <span>*Sebastian POV*</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How adorable and beautiful, I could hear her laugh forever.  What is this feeling?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                             *</span>
  </em>
  <span>Reader (Alice) POV*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well uh have a good night my lady,” Ciel said.  “Goodnight my lord,” I softly embraced him.  My way of saying thank you.  Ciel blushed and hugged back.  Sebastian glared .  We pulled apart and Sbastian opened the door for Ciel to exit the room.  “Sleep well my dear,” Sebastian kissed my hand again and followed Ciel out, closing the door.  I opened the doors to the balcony and leans against the railing, admiring the stars.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared at the stars for what felt like hours.  How bright they shone in the dark.  I could barely imagine the endless cosmos, the endless stars.  Endless darkness.  The endless light in the dark.  I guess that a good example of why yin and yang are so powerful.  Hot and cold, right and wrong, good and bad.  Light and dark.  The bad within the good.  The light within the darkness.<br/>	I slowly walked back into the room, closing the door to the balcony.  I had a feeling tonight would be another sleepless night.  I decided to stroll around the manor.  I wrapped a black robe around myself and opened the door, walkking into the hallway.  The others must be asleep.  The hall was dimly lit through candles and the sound of an incoming thunderstorm greeted me from outside the windows.<br/>I walked down the hall, looking and admiring each painting I came across.  I could make out famous artists and a picture that caught my eye.  I looked at a big painting of a woman who seemed to have the same appearance as Ciel. I read the name on the frame.  “Cloudia Phantomhive . . .” I read aloud. This must be either his mother or maybe grandmother.<br/>I continued down the halls until I made it to the staircase.  I slowly walked down the  stairs and another painting caught my eye.  This painting had two people in it.  A couple.  The man in the painting looked very very similar to Ciel, the woman didn’t but she had Ciel’s eyes.  “Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive . . .Ciel’s parents,” I whispered in surprise.  Sebastian looked very much like this Vincent Phantomhive.  Except Sebastian had crimson eyes, Vincent’s are a sort of hazel, I thought to myself.<br/>Something about the painting drew me to it.   Didn’t know what it was however, which was almost enough to drive me crazy.  They looked to be the perfect couple.  Rachel was very beautiful and Vincent looked so snazzy and formal.  “My lady what are you doing down here.” The sudden voice made me jump.  Sebastian stood there and chuckled, “my apologies, I did not mean to startle you,” he said in a soft voice.<br/>“O-oh no it’s okay. I couldn’t sleep, “ I told him.  “Oh?” he said.  “Well why don’t I make you some tea.  Does that sound like a good arrangement?”  I let out a small smile and nodded, “yes I’d love to.  Thank you so much.”  He chuckled, “no need to thank me.  I’m simply one hell of a butler,” he winked, my heart melted, and he held his hand out for me to take, using his other hand to carry a candle.<br/>I smiled again and took his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Cup of Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian led me down the halls to the dining room.  “Please dear lady, have a seat,” he said, pulling out a chair for me.  “Thank you,” I said politely and sat down.  He pushed my chair in a bit.  He bowed and went into the kitchen.  I assume to get the tea.  I stared down at my hands.  I couldn’t wrap my head around what I was feeling.  I wasn’t even sure if it was bad or good.<br/>
All I know is that it’s directed towards both Ciel and Sebastian, and that if I gave into it something bad could happen.  I knew for a fact that it was very possible.  Sebastian walked up pushing a cart with a teapot and two tea cups on a tray.  I smiled slightly and he winked at me. I felt the blush.  He set the tray on the table and poured the tea with great ease and grace.<br/>
“Here you are,” Sebastian said, giving me a teacup with a tea I recognized immediately.  “How did you know peppermint tea was my favorite?” I asked.  He smiled. That smile had me blushing again.  “How could I not.  I’m simply one hell of a butler,” he said, voice smooth as silk.  The emphasis on the word hell had me on edge however.  I thought nothing of it and took a sip of the tea.<br/>
It.  Was.   AMAZING.  I took another sip, enjoying the taste a bit more.  He chuckled, “I assume you like it?”  I nodded and smiled.  He smiled as well and said, “A woman like you should be treated with respect and admiration.  I see no flaws in you.  But you doubt some things. You hold back yourself from certain feelings don’t you.”  “Well . . .I’m not one to show weakness to those who can use it for personal gain,” I said quietly.<br/>
“It’s just something I believe will happen if I show anyone how I’m feeling.  Even now I’m holding back some things.  And questioning why I’m telling you this.”  “Well I’m a very trustworthy man, I would never use your weakness for my amusement.  Not to mention you might be one of the bravest woman I’ve ever met.  You’ve already beat the most beautiful,” he said.  I blushed again, “thank you . . “<br/>
“Allow me to escort you to your room my lady,” Sebastian smiled and held his hand out.  I smiled and took it, letting him pull me out of the chair.  He started walking upstairs and to the halls, me following close behind.  When we reached my room and turned to me and said, “I can no longer hold back . . .” He pinned me against the wall.  “Oh- w-what are you-” he cut me off with a kiss.<br/>
My eyes widened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is indeed my first ever fanfiction on this site.  I hope it is to your liking, if not I deeply apologize.  I am not the best story teller.  But I do work hard.  I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>